


【PB】零三警报·Murder

by Rahika



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahika/pseuds/Rahika
Summary: 拖欠老向三个月的零三最终篇(想不到吧还有零三可以搞x)
Relationships: Bernie/Pearl (High & Low)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【PB】零三警报·Murder

Bernie醒过来的时候已经被换上裙子绑好了手脚。 他像是做了很长一个梦，睁了眼还是昏沉，浑身肌肉都泛着酸痛，手脚麻木着没什么力气，只能瘫在地上，看着视线可及之处站着的几个人。  
麻醉的效果缓慢褪去，Bernie张了张嘴，嗓子干哑得几乎说不出话，他问，“Pearl呢？”  
他对Pearl的最后一点记忆要追溯到前夜里说起，那晚上Pearl坐在书桌前看起来愁眉不展，Bernie乖乖抱着他的糖罐子去笼子里睡，他往嘴里塞糖，透过帷幔的缝隙看到Pearl从书柜后面拿出一把枪装填子弹。  
这不是个好兆头。Bernie把嘴里的糖块嚼碎了咽下去，他从来没见过Pearl脸上显露出这样凝重的神情。  
他在Pearl轻手轻脚过来的时候装睡，脸颊上落了温热一个吻，然后他听到脚步远去房门落锁。  
Bernie睁开眼睛，他盯着铁制栏杆上被磨掉的一点漆，突然开始不安。  
这种不安在黎明的时候应验，家里闯了别的人进来。Bernie从笼子里出来站在房间看着他们打碎锁头踹门进来，领头的是Pearl手底下的人，那人笑着和Bernie打招呼，说，“你好啊，小兔子。”

往后的事就有些模糊不清，Bernie不记得自己有没有反抗，应当是有，他嘴里还残留浓重的血腥气，想来不算太给Pearl丢人，但他们当时带了麻醉针，要制服Bernie也并没有花太大的力气。  
“Pearl呢…”Bernie挣扎着起来，他不知道自己应当面对谁来要求这个问题的答案，毕竟那个坐在他对面的男人看起来就是这次事件的始作俑者。  
Bernie挣扎着动了两下又瘫回厚重的地毯，他的脚踝和膝盖都被束带固定起来，膝盖的束带松一点还能有些活动余地，脚踝上的就勒进皮肤，持续不断产生尖锐疼痛。  
他站不起来，翻了个身只得撑着地面跪起来，同样被勒紧的手腕渗出血珠。  
“Pearl呢？”对面的男人可怜他似的重复他的话，他在用放大镜看一枚戒指，不太满意地咋舌，抬脚勾了一下面前绑着的麻绳，铃铛碰撞着发出清脆的声响，Bernie浑身一凛手肘支不住地一弯差点又躺回去。  
那根横穿整个房间的绳子，是从他腿间穿过去的，间隔分布的粗糙绳结被那人勾起的动作一带就磨着Bernie的下身，卡着干涩生疼。  
“爬过来，我就告诉你。”那人把手里的戒指丢到Bernie眼前，戒指上的狐狸正对着Bernie落在地毯上，这是Pearl的戒指。  
Bernie原本应当是只没心没肺的兔子，他犯不着为了谁去做这种一听就满是谎言的要求，但他想起Pearl还没给他的糖。  
那个糖罐子里零零散散攒了小半，原本他们说好如果Bernie尝试吃正常人的食物Pearl就再给他三颗糖，这些糖被Bernie用来和Pearl交换东西，或者一个吻或者在他身边安睡的一个夜晚。  
对Pearl抱有的奇特情感在Bernie一直到现在的人生里从未有过，他就是想再见到他，为了能够见他，他对踏入一个明显的谎言并没有抵触心。  
他被束带绑着，只能略微挪动的膝盖把并不长的路程变得拖沓，没法用被捆绑的双手支撑自己，Bernie只好伏下身用手肘撑着爬行。  
铃铛晃动着清脆声响，那人就支着下巴好整以暇地看着他。  
他和Pearl长得那样像，有一瞬间的恍惚让Bernie以为那就是Pearl。  
Bernie这具容易耽于享乐的身体很快就被粗糙的绳结摩擦得开始分泌体液，他努力抬高屁股好让自己脱离一点这种过激的惩戒，但是绳子原先绷直，撑不住再落下来的时候反而卡得更紧。  
绳结被温热的肉缝包裹着暧昧亲吻，Bernie咬着牙把呜咽忍在喉咙。  
他的手臂在发酸，脚踝和手腕的伤口又疼得厉害，爬了几步他就只能连额头一起抵着厚重的地毯，腰往下落，被下一个绳结卡进湿润翕张的穴口。  
“…唔…”Bernie觉得疼，但是性器却在这种责罚里半硬起来，他这人就是容易沉溺进细微的快感，渐渐被没有温度的粗糙绳结磨得咬不住嘴里的呻吟。  
平时他可以求Pearl，现在的示弱却只会让施虐者变本加厉。  
绳子被拉起来，疼痛和快感交织折磨，Bernie眼里终于蓄不住眼泪，他跪在原地动弹不得，耳朵朝后耷拉，“别…别再…”  
男人走过来抓着他的头发让他抬起脸，问他，“为什么没吃了他？”  
他说话温柔带笑，偏偏让人不寒而栗，他又说，“你忘了吧？是我买的你。”  
Bernie看着他，抽噎着，“是他养的我。”  
男人捏着Bernie的下巴，耐心和他说，“你们这个种族是杀人的机器，你倒真以为自己是被用来观赏宠爱的。”他伸手进Bernie的裙摆摸到一片湿漉漉，笑出声来，“…倒是被调教得很好。”  
Bernie记忆里完全缺失他说的这一部分，他愣怔地看着他。  
兔子是吃人，他当他是被饥饿驱使，却原来原本就是用来杀人的工具。  
男人把手上的液体擦在Bernie的裙摆上，鄙夷地看着他，“废物。”  
门口传来嘈杂的声响，然后房门被踹开，Bernie还跪在原地没有动弹，他看那人站起来，打了个响指，说，“哟，来找你的小兔子吗？”

Pearl算是侥幸，从那艘爆炸的船上逃出来。  
那把被他带去的枪没来得及用就在打斗里沉进海水，港口的厂连带船都被夺了大半，剩下的在爆炸里被夷为平地。  
东郊的工厂翻了天，自己手底下的人出的祸事，联手的人倒是没想到是十多年的好友。  
他抓到了他身边的那只兔子，先带着回了一趟家。  
家里一片狼藉，Bernie不见踪影，Pearl突然慌了神，他该把Bernie关在楼上的。  
他要去找他的老朋友。  
那只兔子醒了，在副座一言不发，过了会儿问Pearl，“你很关心他？”  
Pearl看了他一眼没有答话，过了会儿像是实在忍不住，才说，“就像我知道我拿你去一定能从Sway手里把兔子换回来一样。”  
他拎着这只叫Alan的兔子的后领子一路畅通无阻地进了老友的家门，还算客气地一扇一扇把门踹开，终于在走廊尽头的房间里找到他的兔子。  
房间里人不多，Bernie在房间中间。  
他看起来很不好，背对着Pearl伏跪在地上。那根横穿房间的绳子在Pearl眼里看起来简直触目惊心。  
他从后腰拿出匕首抵着Alan的喉咙，盯着Sway，“看在你以前救过我的命，放了他，不然我杀了你的兔子。”  
Sway挑了挑眉，抬脚把Bernie踹倒在地上，绳子又磨到他了，Bernie蜷缩着发出小声的哼叫。  
Pearl手下用力，刀刃很快割破Alan的皮肤，他把匕首往后拉，Alan整个人都抖了一下，又不敢大力挣扎，Pearl看着Sway脸上的表情逐渐松动，最后让人把绳子解下来。  
他把匕首丢在地上，掰开Alan的嘴给他塞药片，看着他咽下去了才把他放开，过去抱他的兔子。  
Pearl看了Sway一眼，“等我出了这里，就把另外的药给你。”

就像开始一样潦草，这件事结束得也仿佛潦草，但是Pearl说，他已经在那个房间待了三天了。  
Bernie完全丧失了这段记忆，Pearl从后视镜看着Bernie缩在后座抱着膝盖一言不发，想来Sway每折磨他一次就会给他注射药剂。  
Bernie手腕上和脚踝上还有挣扎留下的勒伤，伤口破了皮持续发烫地疼着。  
家里冷冷清清，走了这几天从前看守庭院的人都四散而去，楼下是被人闯入过的狼藉，二楼因为那扇厚重密码门幸免于难。  
地上都是碎玻璃，Pearl把Bernie抱起来，怕他再赤脚弄伤自己。  
Bernie窝在他怀里没有动，他闻到硝烟和人血的味道清醒过来，看到Pearl又突然就觉得难过，攥紧了Pearl的衬衫，小声问他，“你是去找我的吗？”  
Pearl低头看他一眼，觉得这问题实在有趣，就说，“那不然我是去做什么？”他站在门口，努努嘴示意Bernie开个门，“你的指纹也可以。”  
Bernie吸吸鼻子，他想还从来没有人对他那么好过，也从来没有人真的想把他变成一个“正常的人”。  
Pearl把他放在床上，又转身去找酒精和棉球。  
Bernie盯着他的背影，起身去拿他藏起来的糖罐子，他攒了很久，攒了这大半罐糖，现在他把这些糖都拿出来了。  
Pearl回来的时候Bernie还在数，花花绿绿的糖块占据了一小块地方，他思来想去分了二十颗糖出来，剩下的又郑重其事地封回罐头里。  
他捧着那几颗糖塞给Pearl，今天他得允许自己稍微放肆一点，贪心讨他两个吻。  
Pearl虽然偶尔也会被Bernie塞糖不过也没琢磨过Bernie的想法，今天他不想吃糖，于是和Bernie打商量，“你那么喜欢吃糖，留着自己吃吧。”  
Bernie摇摇头，“我想亲你。”他把那些糖举起来一点，“两次。”  
Pearl看着他没有动作，过了会儿他把手里拿着的酒精棉球放下。  
他没要Bernie的糖，但他愿意给Bernie一个吻。  
Pearl拍拍Bernie的背，Bernie安心给他抱着，轻轻和他说话，“我怕你死了。”他扁扁嘴，“你要是死了，我就没有主人了。”Bernie蹭着Pearl的肩窝，“我想，你总会来带我回家。”  
“Bernie，”Pearl想要纠正他，“不是主人，是……”可他到底也没想好他们之间究竟应当算作哪一层关系，家人？或者情人，他不能给一个虚无缥缈的定义，所以他不再说了。  
“疼吗？”Pearl轻轻撩开Bernie的裙摆又被兔子眼疾手快地阻止了。  
他的耳朵竖起来，摇了摇头居然有点急迫的羞赧，并着腿说什么都不让Pearl碰。  
“如果受伤了我就需要给你找药，Bernie。”Pearl伸手揉他的耳朵根。  
久违的羞耻心让他整个人变得更加敏感，被安抚似的揉捏耳朵皮肤上就泛出一层粉红。  
他的脾气在Pearl面前变得柔和得多，进食的次数也少一些，有时候就只吃糖。  
Pearl的手又放回Bernie腿上轻轻拍了拍，“我不动你，别害怕。”  
Bernie抿着嘴唇卸了力气，被Pearl握着膝盖温柔但强硬地分开腿。  
落下来的裙摆也被撩上去，露出Bernie被折磨得一塌糊涂的腿根和一直半硬着的性器。  
第二性征被绳结磨得红肿，闭合的肉缝上还沾着被迫分泌的水渍。  
Pearl把他的裙摆放下来轻轻揉着Bernie的腿根，说到底还是心疼。  
Bernie忍了一会儿，腰身轻微弹动，他隔着裙摆按住Pearl的手腕，耳朵完全朝后面耷拉下去，声音几不可闻，打着颤地和Pearl说，“有点难受…”他的手从裙摆伸进去抓着Pearl的手背，握着他的手指一点点挪到湿润的肉缝缓慢蹭动。  
Pearl曲起指节揉进那道湿润的缝隙里，穴口翕张着亲吻他的食指关节。  
被绳结操开过的穴口潮湿松软，肿胀的肉壁含着蹭动的指节，隐秘的麻痒开始从下腹攀爬，更多的水液被揉弄出来浸透Pearl的手指。  
Pearl顺上去握着Bernie完全硬挺的性器撸动两把，拇指抵着铃口研磨，把吐出来的清液悉数抹开在胀红的顶端。  
Bernie一直看着他，另一只撑在身后的手臂打着抖，“里面…”他小声和Pearl说，“好热。”  
Pearl于是去拉他撩着裙摆的那只手，把一手的水渍都沾在Bernie手上，然后带着他的指尖浅浅戳进软烂的穴口里。  
Pearl没想真的和Bernie做，兔子被折磨过的下身异常敏感，Pearl还是怕弄疼他。他应当不是这样一个温柔性子的人，但是对Bernie好像格外有耐心，他有时候会给这件事一个特别情色的解释——也许因为被温柔对待的Bernie叫床比较好听。  
他握着Bernie的手，压着他的手指一起插进滚烫的内里。  
软肉立刻就被破开了，Bernie绷紧了肌肉，抿紧的嘴唇被快感击打着分开喘息，他喉咙里压抑着急促的一声呜咽，眼里闪烁起生理性的眼泪，睫毛被濡湿了耷下来，整个人透露着无助的诱人。  
Bernie执着地盯着Pearl，目光从眼睛挪到嘴唇，他咽了下口水，Pearl就倾身上来吻他，把他推倒在温暖的床铺。  
Bernie亲起来很舒服，生疏乖顺毫无攻击性，压着柔软的嘴唇轻轻吸吮就能让他分开唇瓣自觉地伸出舌尖来。溢出唾液缠绵牵连，Bernie整个人都像是要融化一样瘫软下去。  
小声的哼叫在抽插动作里变得肆无忌惮，被不断挤压出水液的穴口收缩着绞紧吞咽，搅出粘稠的水声。  
裙摆的蕾丝内衬落下来被卷进去刮蹭，Pearl压着Bernie的手指带着他狠狠磨过腺体，滚烫发麻的肉壁含不住地吐出更多体液，顺着动作流湿压住的裙摆。  
Pearl抽手出来，他捉着Bernie的手腕含住他的手指，灼热的口腔几乎就要把Bernie含化了。  
再次插入之前Pearl亲他额头，真的真心，说，“恐怕真的喜欢你了。”  
酸涩又温暖的情绪在Bernie胸口泛滥，他还不是很能理解关于爱和喜欢，只是觉得似乎被允许了能够一直留在Pearl身边，所以感到高兴。  
重新被揉弄开的穴肉殷勤吸附，但很快就被不知收敛的抽插动作操干得含不住，Pearl重新低头和Bernie接吻，把他的呻吟全数吞进肚子里去。  
被拇指按着肉粒蹭动Bernie就挺起腰肆无忌惮地叫出声，他会更喜欢Pearl搅动震颤那片敏感的肉壁，异常酥麻的充实感能够让他觉得愉悦。  
大开大合的抽插动作致使Pearl的手掌不断撞到挺立的肉粒，近乎责打的动作很快就让Bernie哑着声音高潮了，精液洇进厚实的布料，痉挛收缩的穴口被仍旧没有停歇的动作刺激到潮吹。  
Pearl咬他的嘴唇，喘息声落在Bernie耳里。  
兔子探手下去摸了Pearl一把，耳朵抖了抖，和他说，“没关系的，用我吧。”  
Pearl抱了他一会儿，Bernie安安静静一点没动弹。  
“你刚来的时候还想吃我。”Pearl旧事重提，Bernie咽了下口水，笑眯眯的，“我现在也想。”他又补充一句，“但是可能现在更喜欢吃糖。”  
Pearl顺了把他的耳朵坐起身来，Bernie懵懂地“嗯？”了一声，Pearl拍拍他的腿，“你睡会儿。”  
然后他去了浴室。  
Bernie看着门关上了，他躺了一会儿，有点难过，隐约生出点即将被抛弃的危机感。  
他撩开裙摆看了眼还湿漉漉的下身，尾巴的毛毛打湿了一点点贴着尾椎的皮肤让人难受。  
Bernie翻身下床，去敲那扇关上的门。  
Pearl有点沙哑的嗓音传出来，“怎么了？”  
Bernie靠着墙壁，手搭着门把手，压下去的动作停在最初，“我能进来吗？”Bernie问他。  
Pearl给他开了门。  
他才刚打开花洒，身上滴滴答答挂着水珠，头发也湿漉漉的，Bernie看着他，突然觉得Pearl像一只鹿。  
他落进鹿的眼里去了。  
Bernie抬手轻轻握着Pearl的手臂，手掌贴着Pearl温热的皮肉滑上去最后搭在他肩膀上，那里有一块淤青，紫红斑驳附着在Pearl的躯体上，往下有刀伤，结了血痂，被水流一冲又殷红着渗出血珠。  
Bernie用嘴唇重新濡湿伤口，尝到久违的血腥味，他推着Pearl往后退，Pearl顺从地被他按在浴室里放着的条凳上。  
“你不会这时候想吃我吧？”Pearl捏了一把Bernie的后脖颈，抓着他的头发迫使他抬起头来。  
这兔子的犬齿生长，张着嘴看得清清楚楚，他摇摇头，软乎乎地笑，“我…吃糖。”他又凑过去舔Pearl的脸颊，亲出响亮的声响。  
Pearl白躲进浴室，身上那点水珠都被Bernie吞进喉咙，他倒是乐意看Bernie软乎乎一个人非要伸手抱他，亲人也像奶猫撒娇，嘬着一块皮肤嘬出个小小的嫩粉色印子来。  
他扶着Pearl的腿往下跪，隔着他腰上围着的浴巾轻轻揉弄从刚才开始就硬着的性器。  
Bernie抿着嘴唇，他抬头看了Pearl一眼咽了下口水，Pearl真的拿他一点办法都没有，只好顺他的意思低头亲他，蹂躏Bernie变得滚烫的口腔，被犬齿刮过的舌尖产生微妙刺痛，兔子轻轻咬了他一下，又像认错一样含着Pearl的嘴唇讨好吸吮。  
分开拉扯的唾液被Bernie舔进嘴里，从浴巾缝隙伸进去的温热手掌贴着勃发的性器缓慢撸动。  
兔子自己湿得要命，垫着裙摆轻轻晃屁股，磨着那块蕾丝的内衬磨出湿哒哒一滩粘稠水液。  
他的舌头也是湿的，伸出来就裹不住唾液，滴落在Pearl身上还妄想能重新舔回来。  
顺着脉络往上照看冠沟就能换来Pearl一瞬停滞的呼吸和收紧的小腹。  
Bernie把这事做得并不卑猥，他像接吻一样虔诚地舔弄Pearl，嘴唇摩挲碾过头部，舌尖绕着小口压榨出更多丰沛的前液，被纳入口腔的时候Pearl就抓他的头发，难得朝Bernie示弱。  
吞咽的动作吃得深，坚硬的顶端抵着Bernie的喉头，被刺激到的下意识收缩动作像一个极其温柔情色的吻，几乎像是想要吸出点什么来一样。  
Bernie眼里漫着一层雾，他把自己舔硬的性器吐出来，嘴唇上还拉扯着被吞吐浑浊的体液。  
Pearl托他的脸颊，用拇指抹了一下他的嘴唇就被立刻Bernie张嘴含进嘴里。  
他总在这种时候乖巧，自己踉跄着站起来跨坐到Pearl腿上，充血肿胀的下身压着滚烫的性器蹭动，两下就瑟缩着挺腰，抖着手探下去握住了想插进去。  
“…呃嗯…”Bernie求救似的看着Pearl，被蹂躏得红肿的穴口显然吞不下，头部都还没能被他全部吃进去就喊疼，Pearl打他屁股，揽着这臭兔子的腰捏他的尾巴，贴着他的耳边说，“你自己动的手，冲我喊什么？”  
他亲一下Bernie的脸侧，看他难受得耳朵都耷拉到肩膀了，又怕万一Bernie疯起来往下坐，于是问他，“后面，可以吗？”  
Bernie抱着他的脖子哼哼唧唧地蹭他的肩窝，被揉着尾巴没什么力气似的说话，“我…我没试过。”  
Pearl抓他尾巴的手往下一点就揉开臀瓣，后穴被第二性征的水液泡得滑腻，浅浅地能吞进半个指节。  
Bernie喘出半句呻吟，他没试过用后面取悦别人，猛地被操开就夹紧了不敢动，Pearl退出来摸了一把穴口的水液然后又操进去，坚定又缓慢地搅进指头揉按肠壁，“放松点。”他贴着Bernie的耳朵说话，舔着他的耳廓用嘴唇摩挲兔子毛茸茸的耳垂。  
“…嗯…Pearl，”Bernie痒得不行，身体里又烧得慌，被扩张的后穴微妙发麻，不停分泌着体液，被按到腺体他就忍不住小声呜咽。  
怪他听力太好，泛滥的粘稠水声明明白白告诉Bernie他是被谁弄得像是过热的糖块一样将要融化。  
缓慢插进来的性器远比手指要命得多，捣弄开深处总有微妙钝痛。  
Bernie竭力调整自己的呼吸，一放松下来就被抽插的动作重新刺激得夹紧穴口。  
大开大合的动作磨过敏感的腺体又带出新的快感，Bernie轻轻动了下被Pearl握着的腰，他的大腿绷紧了不停颤抖，踮着的脚尖被快感袭击得蜷缩起来，每一下撞击都能撞出Bernie咬不住的呻吟。  
抬起落下的动作不断磨到Pearl身上，第二性征在湿哒哒的水液里充血肿胀，Bernie失神地抵着Pearl的肩窝，“嗯…哈啊，前面…难受。”  
Pearl被他殷勤吞吐着心情不错，伸手撸动了一下Bernie的性器，滑下去揉拧他挺起的肉粒，“要进去吗？”Pearl礼貌性地问了一下，立刻就被Bernie拖着手往里插。  
熟稔部分被填补，Bernie克制不住地把腿分得更开好被慰藉到更深的地方。  
后面被操干得松软，连带前面用手指搅动的软肉都异常殷勤地包裹上来吸吮讨好。  
Bernie的嘴完全闭不上了，他的脑子也发懵，只知道怎样挺动腰身会让自己更舒服。  
被拇指揉按责打的肉粒和性器一样硬得发疼，敏感到碰一下就让他颤抖，不断收缩的后穴在Bernie高潮的时候近乎抽搐地收缩，内壁突突跳动着把Pearl吃得更深。  
Bernie挣扎着要下去，被捏着尾巴托着腰压回来，狠劲顶撞的动作鞭笞着Bernie刚刚射完的性器和敏感收缩的第二性征，他胡乱尖叫，掐着Pearl的手臂哭着潮吹，滴滴答答的水在浴室地面汇了一小滩。  
“…啊啊…不要了…”Bernie哭着求饶，后面舒服得他含不住，“…Pearl…嗯啊…”  
Pearl没理他，Bernie的身体比他想得还要让人上瘾，会让人想要折磨他，看他哭。  
Pearl几乎是整根抽出再顶入，温柔这件事在这种时候显得异常微不足道。  
粗大的头部不断碾过腺体，刺激得Bernie连声音都发不出来，他身子都软了，全靠Pearl捞着他才不至于摔下去。  
被射在里面的时候兔子第二次潮吹了，性器和第二性征一起喷出透亮的水液，穴口不受Bernie控制地痉挛收缩，他连咬一口Pearl的肩膀都做不到，靠着Pearl失神地盯着浴室玻璃上起的雾。  
Pearl笑着亲他，问他，“你看，我是不是一个很坏的人？”  
Bernie没什么力气地抓着他的手臂，闭着眼睛小声说，“但是我很喜欢…”


End file.
